Blind
by LastDragonlord
Summary: Former CIA case officer Carrie Mathison, still shook up because of previous events, takes matters in her own hands and tries to find help and stability in the FBI consultant Will Graham.


Month after the electroconvulsive therapy former CIA case officer Carrie Mathison moved together with her father and sister to finally find some peace. Peace, after she got fired, because she was wrong, too obsessive, made a mistake. Carrie was bipolar, but at work nobody could know till one day after an explosion her illness got worse. She always had it under control with pills and medication, but after the explosion only a few metres from her face she was back at square one. She couldn't trust herself anymore, she wouldn't trust herself anymore so she agreed to do the therapy. Now everything was fine again, almost. The therapy worked and her condition was getting better with every day. Although some of the side effects, like memory loss still haven't vanished completely.

She was teaching english to foreign people now, and she was quite good at this job. But the idea of being wrong is still stuck in her mind, no matter how much she tried to distract herself, not for one second could she stop thinking about the incident.

The students liked her, her family supported her, but she was wrong once before and she has hoped it would not happen again.

One day at work a former colleague contacted her. Carrie just talked to her students about a written test when someone knocked at the class door. „Mrs. Mathison...is everything ok? Asked an african american student in broken english when Carries already pale face turned even paler. Carrie just nodding, rushed outside, panicking a bit.

„What do you want?" she asked not very pleased to see someone from the CIA here.

„It's just...I came here on behalf of Saul Berenson...he has something you might want to see" aswered the man a little bit withdrawn, not that he expected an other reaction from her, but her tone was quite terrifying still.

„What is it?" she asked really tense. She knew the answer already but she still asked.

„I can't tell you right now. But be ready, Saul will come to your house tonight. You have to hear him out" he said.

„Yeah, whatever, I have a class to teach, goodbye and don't come back here again." she said while opening the class door again.

The man left and Carrie continued the lesson, with an obvious tension.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back home, late afternoon Carrie heard a car outside. A black car with darkened windows. She knew it would be Saul before he even could open the car door. He came closer and closer while Carrie stared out of the window wondering if she should answer the door when he knocks in a few seconds. They didn't really talked much since the incident not because Saul didn't try but because Carrie was pissed and really stubborn. Then she heard the knocking.

„Carrie, don't do this now. You have to see what I got here" Saul moans. After a little while Carrie decided to open the door because besides her stolidity she was really curious too.

„Come in, but hurry up, my sister won't be pleased to see you here." she said.

Saul rushed to the sofa, put his laptop down and said, while handing Carrie a little USB flash drive „Here, put that in and press play, but you have to know, no matter what you're going to see now, you can't do anything about it, they won't let you back in, you know that, right? Carrie?"

„Yeah...yeah of course I know that" she answered absently.

The video started playing. It was Brody. Nicholas Brody. The man who just got rescued after 8 years of captivity, popped into her life and completely through everything upside down. He was the reason she lost her job, he was the one she made the big mistake about. She said he came back turned, working for a terrorist and wants to kill the president, damn sure knowing how crazy everything sounds, but she never was more sure in her life that she is right. And not to mention the little love affair with this man, who had a wife and two children, and of course was a believed terrorist. It destroyed Carrie when it turned out that she was wrong. Nobody believed her in the first place anyway. But she believed it which was enough for her usually, but not anymore. In the video Brody just stood there talked about an attack. A bombing, to kill the president, everyone around him. That he didn't wanted to do this. That he never was the man people thought he was after he came back. What did he mean by that? Could it be? When the video was over Carrie stared at the screen in shock. She started tearing up a bit

„I was right" She whispered „I was right"

„You were right" Saul confirmed. „But Carrie I told you, you can't do anything. You can't talk to him or get any more information about this. I wasn't even allowed to show you this in the first place, Carrie, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Carrie, still in shock, just nodded.

After Saul left, Carrie couldn't stop thinking about it. What was she supposed to do. She couldn't just let it go. It was her case. Brody was her responsibility she had to do something. And Saul has to want her to work on it, he has to have known that Carrie wouldn't just stay back now, after all that she went through because of Brody. But how was she supposed to do this alone? Without the CIA , without talking to Brody again and without letting him know that they know everything now for sure, that he can't get away with this once again. When Brody finds out he will just warn his former captor and now superior Abu Nazir and he will be gone. And Brody probably with him. She needs to know every detail about Brody now. What he did, what he's doing, what he's about to do. She needs to figure out Brody's next moves, so she would be one step ahead. One step ahead of him and the CIA. But she needed help. Who would help her now? Then something she saw a while ago popped in her head She opened her laptop to search an article. The headline was something like „It takes one to know one" An article about a man who helps the BAU here in Virginia to find killers, because he can "empathize with them" like the article said. A quite extraordinary man named Will Graham.


End file.
